


Loving Is Easy, You Got Me Fucked Up

by Creepyjacobisbad



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Jughead is demi ace uwu, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, POV Alternating, Serpents are werewolves, ashshf i wanted to make the lesbians more prominent i promise i just got distracted, because i love and respect aroace jughead but he and archie are in love so i uh compromised, gang shit, you cannot watch riverdale and tell me veronica isn't a vampire lesbian it's not possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepyjacobisbad/pseuds/Creepyjacobisbad
Summary: Archie's dad is attacked by a mysterious animal, and he really needs the support of his friends. But Veronica and Betty seem very occupied with... something troubling, involving the death of Polly, and Jughead has disappeared off the face of the earth.Not one to be left out, Archie vows to figure out what the hell is going on with his friends, starting with Jughead.Cause they're bros. And bros before ho's.Yeah.Contains swears uwuAlso, if you’re wondering about the title, it’s from a bomb song called Loving Is Easy by Rex Orange County uwuDoes it fit the story? Idk but it’s a good song





	1. All Things Come In Threes

The first thing to go wrong was Polly dying.  
She’d been gone for awhile, Betty wouldn’t say where. The first news Archie heard about her was that she was dead.  
Betty had asked him to her house in tears, and he’d rushed over instantly.  
A red eyed Alice Cooper greeted him at the door with a scowl, but he pushed past her.  
“Betty? Betty, are you okay?” he called up the stairs, to no response.   
“Leave her alone, Andrews.” Mrs. Cooper snapped at him, but he ignored her and made his way upstairs.  
“Betty? Betty, where are you?” he approached her room.  
He could hear sobs through the door, and he threw the door open.  
“Betty?”  
She was clutching a pillow to her chest, rocking on her bed, red faced and wheezing from how hard she was crying.  
“Hey!” he dashed over and sat beside her. “Hey, Betty, it’s okay. You’re okay. Just breathe.”  
She trembled and collapsed against him.  
She couldn’t speak without choking on her tears, so Archie gently shushed her.  
He rubbed a hand along her back, and brushed her hair out of her face. He let her cry it out until she could breathe evenly again.  
“Are you okay?”  
She shook her head. “Archie- fuck. It’s awful. It’s so fucking awful.”  
“What happened?” he kept his hand moving in a circular motion.  
“It’s Polly.”  
His stomach sunk. She’d disappeared not too long after Jason Blossom had, and everyone had assumed the worst.  
“What about Polly?”  
She wiped her eyes. Tears were still coming, but much slower now.  
“Um, they found her body. It’s- Archie it’s fucked up. It’s so fucked up. They, she fucking-” she was cut off by new sobs, but Archie had heard enough.  
Body.   
They’d found Polly’s body.  
She’d been gone for three months, but everyone had hoped she’d just run away.  
With who her mother was, it would have made sense.   
Betty calmed after a bit, and wetly choked out “her fucking stomach was gone.”  
“What do you mean, gone?” Archie arched (heh) his brow.   
“It was fucking- fucking ripped out! There was a huge fucking chunk missing in her torso!” Betty wailed and pressed her face into his shoulder.  
Shivers ran up and down his spine.  
Her stomach was missing?  
That- that wasn’t a normal murder.  
That was- who the fuck would do that?  
Archie shuddered.   
That was for the police to find out, right? He just had to comfort his friend.  
Betty never really gathered herself again after that, she just went until she tired herself out.  
When she finally fell asleep, Archie gently laid her on her bed, and left her room.  
Shit, that was… shit.  
Wow.   
He couldn’t imagine getting news like that. It was just- it was unreal.  
He hoped to never go through something like that.

The second thing that went wrong was Archie’s dad getting attacked.   
Switching from sympathy to empathy for Betty’s situation was one of the worst moments of his life.  
He’d found his dad in the back alley of Pop’s. They’d agreed to meet up, and when his dad didn’t show, he looked around.  
He was grateful he did.  
His father was propped up against the wall, bleeding heavily from his abdomen.   
“Dad!” Archie cried and knelt next to him.  
He thought he saw a folded piece of paper on the ground beside his father, but the mans groaning distracted him from it.  
“Dad, dad are you okay?”  
His father pressed his hands against his wound and whimpered.   
“I need-” he interrupted himself with a cough. “ Archie, you gotta get- you gotta get the car.”   
“Okay, I will, come on. Let me help you up.”   
Fred gasped as Archie pulled him upwards, but managed to get on his feet. Sorta.   
Slowly, they walked to the parking lot.  
“Should I call an ambulance?”  
Fred shook his head. “I’m not- I’m not paying that damn bill.”  
Archie swallowed any retort he had, and opened the door to the car.  
“Alright, dad, just lie down. I’m going to drive us.”  
“You don’t have your license.”  
“And you said no to the ambulance!” Archie snapped, and slammed the door shut.  
Fuck. Fuck.  
What the fuck had done this to him?   
An animal? He’d thought he saw bite marks through his dads ripped shirt.  
But what fucking animal could get that far into town and fuck someone up?  
He didn’t know, and right now it didn’t matter.  
All that mattered was getting to the hospital.  
He drove recklessly, hitting mailboxes and smashing car mirrors.   
He hoped no one tried to make him pay for those.  
His dad slid around in the backseat, and Archie cursed himself for not putting the mans seat belt on.  
“Relax, dad, it’s okay. You’re going to be okay. We’re almost there.”  
Fred braced his hand against the window, and Archie’s heart clenched when he saw the blood stain that it left behind.  
“Everything is going to be okay. Just hold on.”  
Finally, they pulled up to the hospital.  
“Come on, it’s okay, come on.” Archie tried to help Fred up, but the older man groaned loudly with pain and resisted. “Dad, come on! We’re almost there. Just a little farther.”  
He pulled the man out of the car, and through the double doors.   
He almost vomited when he saw the trail of blood they were leaving behind them.   
“Help!” he screamed. “Help! My dad is dying!”  
It took the nurse far too long to realize they were there, but when she did, the other doctors came instantly.  
“What happened to him?” one asked.  
“I don’t know, it looks like he was bit? Or something?” he gingerly passed his father into the arms of a nurse, who gently placed him on a gurney.  
“Does he have any medical conditions?”  
“I- I’m not sure.”  
“Sir? Can you hear me? What’s your name?”  
“It’s Fred Andrews.” Archie answered for him.  
They wheeled him away, and Archie followed him as far as he could.  
“I’m sorry, son, but you can’t come in here.” a male nurse stopped him from entering the operating room.  
Archie ran his fingers through his hair, and looked through the door window.  
“I’m right here, dad. I’m right here. You’re going to be okay. You’re okay, dad.”  
He swore his father looked at him, but then his eyes closed.  
“Dad. Dad!”  
He had to be removed rather forcefully when they started the surgery, so he was left to pace like a mad man in the waiting room.   
Frantically, he called his friends.   
They all came as fast as they could.  
He kept pacing.  
“Archie!” Betty threw her arms around him, Veronica right behind her.  
Jughead came up behind them and closed the hug.  
Archie shook in their arms, but forced himself to keep it together.  
“Fuck.” he whispered. “I need to sit down.”  
They walked over to the chairs; Jughead sat beside him, arm over his shoulder, and Veronica and Betty sat across from them.   
“What happened?” Veronica asked.  
Archie shook his head. “I don’t- I’m not sure. I didn’t see. I just, we were supposed to meet up, right? At Pops. But he didn’t show, and I got worried. So I went outside to look for him, and I heard this horrible fucking noise coming from the alley. And it was- it was-” he covered his mouth and hunched in on himself.  
Jughead leaned in and wrapped his other arm around him.   
“Shh, it’s okay, Arch. You saved him. He’s going to be okay.”  
He nodded shakily.   
“I know, you’re right, but- fuck.” a sob slipped out. “I’m covered in his fucking blood, Jug.”  
“Good thing he has a shit ton more, right?”  
Surprised, Archie gaped at him. “I guess?”  
“And if he doesn’t, these bastards have bags full of it all over the damn place. They’re gonna have him bloated with the shit.”  
Archie shook his head, but he was smiling. “You’re so fucking weird.”  
Jughead jerked his shoulder. “That’s what my mom said before she abandoned me.”  
“Your mom loves you, asshole.” Veronica rolled her eyes.  
“I know.”   
The girls parents approached them.  
“They say he’s going to be in surgery for a while, Archie. I’m so sorry.” Alice said sincerely.   
He took a wobbly breath. “Okay, thank you.”  
Hermione knelt beside him. “Have you called your mother yet? I’m sure she’d like to know.”  
Shit. he’d forgotten.  
“No, no I haven’t. I’ll uh, I’ll go do that now.”  
He got up and walked away, but slowed when he heard Jughead speak.  
“What?”  
“Mom, don’t start this. Not now.”  
“Start what?”  
“Well, I just think your Southside associates might have had something to do with this. It’s no secret they like to keep dangerous animals around, after all.”  
“I can’t believe this. Are you trying to blame me for what happened?”  
Archie whirled on his foot, and glared daggers at Alice.  
“You leave him alone! He had nothing to do with this!” He growled.  
Alice looked startled. “I’m sorry, Archie. I didn’t mean to upset you.”  
He angrily noted she didn’t take back what she said, but left it. He had bigger problems than Alice Cooper’s bullshit.   
Like telling his mother her ex husband had been attacked by an animal.

Even with all the shit that happened to him and Betty, thing that went wrong number three hit the hardest.  
Because it was Jughead leaving.  
See, this kid Jason Blossom had been killed awhile back, and Jughead’s dad was involved, so he’d been arrested.  
Fine, that was fine. It was fair.  
But what happened after wasn’t.  
They were at Archie’s house, eating cold casseroles.  
“I think Mrs. Smith wins this round.”  
Archie nodded. “The green onions really put it in a realm of its own.”  
“Yeah, that’s what I’m saying. Top notch.”  
Archie laughed, then softened.  
“Thanks, Jug. For being here. Betty has her own problems, with Polly and all, and Veronica’s helping her, so, it’s nice. Having you around.”  
“Don’t worry.” he smirked. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”  
Oh how wrong he was.  
There was a knock at the door.  
“A new contender?” Jughead’s smirk grew. “I’ll go get it.”  
Archie waved him off, busy eating more casserole to compensate for his minor feeling vomit.   
To his surprise, he did not hear an old ladies voice coming from the doorway, but a man’s.  
“What the hell are you doing here?” he heard Jughead ask, and then their voices got too quiet to hear.  
Archie swallowed his mouthful. Was someone here to cause trouble?  
Silently, he crept closer.  
“-can’t keep putting this off. You need to do it, and soon.”  
“Why can’t you just do it! You’re already a part of it. Don’t force this on me. You know he wouldn’t approve.”  
“It doesn’t matter. Those are the rules. Things would be different if he was dead, but he’s not. It’s up to you, Jughead.”  
“Fine, fine! I’ll do it. But I don’t want you coming here ever again. You stay the fuck away from Archie, do you hear me?”  
Archie’s blood ran cold.  
What the fuck was going on?  
The door closed, and Archie sprinted back to his spot on the couch.  
“Sorry, mailman got the wrong address.” was Jughead’s excuse when he came back.  
“Oh? That’s too bad.” Archie attempted to sound casual.  
Thankfully, Jughead seemed lost in his thoughts, and didn’t notice his friends shitty acting.  
He stared absently into his casserole dish, and Archie fiddled with his jacket sleeve.  
“Are you- are you okay?”  
Jughead gave his head a light shake.   
“Course I am! Everything's good, Arch.” he smiled at the ginger, but it didn’t reach his eyes.   
The question was on the tip of his tongue, but Archie swallowed it.  
Jughead would tell him, in his own time.   
He always did.   
When Jughead left that night, he gave Archie an extra tight hug, and his goodbye held more weight then it usually did.  
It felt much more… final.  
A few days later, Jughead dropped off the map completely.  
When Archie saw him again, he was wearing a Serpent jacket, and scowling at the men he was with.  
He didn’t answer when Archie tried to say hi.  
He just looked at him, with something like pain in his eyes, and walked away.

So, yeah. That was the worst week of Archie’s life.  
Things did not improve much from there.


	2. Jughead's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay uh I've seen two episodes of Riverdale, neither focusing on Sweet Pea, Tallboy, Fang, or Toni, so I am bullshitting their personalities hardcore here. sorry?

It’s not like Jughead wanted to pull away from his friends, he just thought it was for the best.   
Considering, you know, he had to become a fucking werewolf and take over his fathers gang/pack while he was in jail.  
Yeah, that happened.   
The Serpents had been hounding him ever since his dad got arrested; said it was wolf law for a blood relative of the living alpha to take over if they were indisposed.   
Jughead had refused.   
His father being a werewolf had only ever fucked up his life. He had no desire of getting a more intimate look into what made his father a slave to his instincts.  
Then, they came to Archie’s.  
Harassing him at his house, or his work, fine. That was one thing.  
But going to Archie’s? That was a message that he received loud and clear.  
‘Become alpha, or we fuck up your friends’.  
He chose to be alpha. At least that way he could keep them safe.   
The process was not fun. It was the exact opposite.  
Well, the first part wasn’t so bad. Kinda dehumanizing, when he thought about it, but not so bad.  
He just had to look after Hot Dog. Easy peasy.  
And learning the serpent rules? He’d heard that shit over and over since he was a kid, from hushed conversations late at night and one sided phone calls.  
Reaching his hand into a rattlesnake cage was bullshit, but was probably meant to play on the whole snake thing, and the werewolf bite thing.  
Also, he wanted to have a long talk with whoever the fuck thought every serpent beating the shit out of him for the last part was a good idea.  
He was just thankful they did it as humans.   
Finally, finally, he could officially join.  
Course, that meant getting fucking bit.   
“Oh, fuck. I don’t want to do this.” he gnawed on his fingernails.   
“Too bad.” Sweet Pea grinned evilly.  
“Bitch.”  
“Relax, Jughead.” Toni brushed off Sweet Pea. “It doesn’t hurt that bad.”  
“I’m about to get bit by a giant fucking wolf! It’s going to fucking hurt!”  
“Yeah, but not that bad.”  
“I’m going to die.” he groaned and covered his face with his hands. “I’m going to die becoming a fucking dog.”  
“Hey, don’t call us dogs.” Sweet Pea pouted. “We’re bad ass wolves.”  
“I’m going to get fucking rabies.” Jughead began to pace. “I’m going to get rabies and fucking die. What will they tell Archie? ‘Sorry your friend fucking left you while your dad was in the hospital, he went to join a werewolf gang and fucking died! Also, your dads injury was probably caused by a fucking werewolf, so there’s that’!”  
Fang scowled at him. “You know no one in the Serpents would do that.”  
“He fired serpents the other day, Fang, and he has a giant fucking bite taken out of him.”  
“That’s what I mean. If they did want revenge, they wouldn’t just bite him and run. They wouldn’t want to risk him turning.”  
Jughead paled. “Fuck- he’s not- is he?”  
Toni made a face. “We don’t think so? It wasn’t a clean bite, he was sorta… ripped apart? And we don’t think it works like that. But, we uh, we don’t actually know.”  
Jughead slumped to the ground and pulled his hat over his face.   
“If he turns-”  
“It’s okay, Jug.” Fang assured him. “Someone is going into the hospital to check it out. We’ll find out what happened.”  
He took a deep breath. “Okay. So, when are we doing this?”  
Toni checked her phone. “In about five minutes?”  
“Fuck.”   
He tried to gather his wits. He could do this. He had to.  
For Archie.  
Because, no matter what did it to his dad, something supernatural was responsible, and Jughead couldn’t do anything about that as a human.   
And if it was still in town, and could get to Fred in a public space, well, everyone was in danger.  
He had to do something about it.  
“Okay, let’s go.”   
The others nodded, and they made their way into the woods.  
The sun was going down, and he kept his eyes on his friends, waiting for when it happened.  
They twitched every now and then, sometimes doing a full bodied shake.  
Toni shifted first. Her fur was a dark red, and she was about Jugheads height.   
That was scary as fuck.   
Fang and Sweet Pea shifted right after that, and had dark hides; the only thing telling them apart a white patch on Fangs right shoulder, and a similar one on Sweet Pea’s neck.   
He only then noticed a patch under Toni’s arm-leg-thing.  
Jughead swallowed.  
In a few minutes, he would be one of those too, have one of those.  
Shit.   
He tried to keep his breathing under control. He could do this. He was going to be okay.   
They approached a clearing, filled with other abnormally large wolves.   
He recognized Tallboy by his long, shaggy hair.   
Damn, guess it was just apart of him.   
He approached him, and slipped off his jean jacket.  
He knew the wolves were speaking with each other, but he couldn’t understand what they were saying.  
Yet.   
He took a deep breath, and extended his arm.  
“Do it. I’m ready.”  
Tallboy tilted his head, almost apologetic, then lunged.  
And, uh. Jughead was right.  
It hurt. A lot.  
He screamed and collapsed to the ground, clutching his arm, trying to make the bleeding stop.  
The change started soon after.   
Fire ripped up and down his body, pain exploding from his pores, his muscles stretching in the most unnatural ways.   
He writhed on the ground and clawed at the dirt.  
Fuck, just make it stop.  
Please.   
Please.   
Just make it stop.   
His bones began to bend and shift, and fuck if that was just the worst feeling.   
His hands collapsed in on themselves, his spine creaked as it expanded, and his teeth almost violently forced his mouth to accommodate their new size.   
His fur growing in hurt like a bitch, as did his ears fucking moving up his head.  
Finally, after minutes of torture, it was done.  
Shakily, he stood up.   
He was dizzy, and unsteady, but Toni propped him upright.  
“You’re okay, Jughead. It’s over now.”  
He startled when he heard her voice. It didn’t sound like barking, or growling. It was kind of like he was wearing headphones playing her voice. Was that telepathy? Or some other weird shit?  
He didn’t know.   
“That hurt a fuck ton, Toni.”  
“Sorry?” he didn’t think a wolf could shrug, but he knew Toni tried to.   
He gave his head a shake, and was horrified to feel his ears flap.  
They fucking flapped.   
He shuddered.  
Yep, this was bullshit.  
Toni nudged his shoulder, and he saw, among his black fur, a white patch.  
Fan-fucking-tastic.   
“What now?” he shifted on his… paws. His fucking paws.  
“Well, you’re alpha. You decide.”  
He snorted, which hurt with his new nose.  
“Just like that, I’m alpha? Thought it would take another dumb fucking test.”  
“No.” Tallboy stepped forward. “Long as your Pops is the official alpha, you’re automatically the replacement. You want more tests, wait till you can actually fight for the role.”  
“Yeah, no thanks. Don’t plan on ever doing that.”  
The wolves laughed in a weird mix of barking and voices in his head, and he did not like it. They crowded in around him, sniffing him, brushing against him.  
Accepting him.  
Well, now he was in control of a gang of werewolves.  
Yay. 

Pulling away from Archie had been a reflex.   
He was feeling- a lot of new things. Mostly territorial and protective as fuck, and he wasn’t ready to see how that applied to Archie.  
He just focused on getting a feel for his territory, and familiarizing himself with his new pack.  
Fuck, that was weird to say seriously.  
He didn’t like being away from Archie. It felt like shit, not being there for his friend when he needed him.  
But he wanted some time first.  
He decided that time was over when he saw Archie leaving the grocery store.  
He’d been decked out in his serpent gear, hanging out with Sweet Pea, Fang, and some asshole who was seconds away from finding out what an alpha’s rage felt like.   
Then he saw him. Bags in hand, and under his eyes.  
The dumb bitch waved at him, and Jugheads heart clenched.  
Every fiber in his being screamed at him to run to Archie, pick him up, and put him on a shelf or some shit.  
Which was not normal. And probably not okay.  
So, he walked away.  
He felt like it was tearing him apart, leaving Archie, and he knew he’d done the right thing.  
He was feeling something very weird, and very wrong.   
He decided to not set foot near him until he understood what it was.   
Tallboy, thankfully, had the answer.  
“Your wolf side is trying to apply what it knows to your life. I.e, it’s finding things it can identify with. Since you had such a close group of friends, it’s seeing that as your pack, and since it’s so small, you feel extra protective of it. It’s okay, you’re not going to hurt him or anything.”  
Well, fuck. That was a relief.  
He learned it applied to Veronica and Betty too, when he saw them in Pops, and had to fight the urge to run to them and scoop them up in his arms.  
Jughead wasn’t that unfamiliar with physical contact, but he knew this was different.  
This was like… assuring himself they were his, and they were okay.  
Which was such wild bullshit, because he definitely wasn’t the alpha of his friend group. Hell, if anyone, that was probably Veronica.  
Who smelled weird as shit, by the way. His wolf senses, though dulled, stuck with him in human form, and something was off with her.  
Not enough for him to start mistrusting her, or to even ask her about, but it was there.  
And it was weird.   
After a few more adjustment days, he finally brought himself to approach Archie.  
He knocked on the redhead’s door, and took a deep breath to calm his nerves.  
His friends scent washed over him, and he relaxed.  
Huh, that was weird. Wolves were weird.   
Archie opened it, and his eyes lit up when he saw who it was.  
“Jug!” he threw his arms around his friend, and Jughead relaxed into it.  
So, uh. Yeah. Archie smelled good. It wasn’t weird for wolves, he knew it wasn’t, Toni reassured him it was fine, but he still felt weird.  
He was reluctant to leave the hug, and Archie seemed to feel the same.  
So, they just kinda stood there for a bit. Hugging.   
Archie pulled away first.  
“Come on, let’s go inside. I made macaroni.”  
“Sweet.”   
They sat on the couch, television on, bowls in laps.  
Jughead pressed his knee against Archie’s, feeling better with the contact.  
He made a mental note to work on that later.  
Okay, things Jughead had to work on: not staking his claim on his friends in public, and not crushing his friends with physical contact.  
Easy peasy.   
“Where have you been, Jug?” Archie faced him. “You just- you joined the Serpents?”  
Jughead ducked his head. “Yeah, I did. It’s- because of my dad, you know, being in jail. They needed someone to take over.”  
“And someone already in the gang couldn’t?”  
Jughead shrugged. “Thems the rules, I guess.”   
Archie frowned.  
“So you’re… apart of a gang, now?”  
He nodded.   
“Does- are you going to be doing illegal stuff?”  
Jughead winced.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” Archie leaned back.  
Jughead tensed, expecting to get yelled at, but Archie just stared off into the distance.  
“I’m sorry. For disappearing on you. I didn’t want to. I promise I won’t do it again.” he hesitated. “Unless there’s a really good reason. Okay, Archie?”  
His friend sighed, but smiled at him.  
“It’s okay, Jug. I trust you.”  
His heart squeezed.  
Damn wolf side, making everything into something it’s not.  
Yep. Definitely the wolf side.  
Totally.


	3. they're mean in good spirits promise

Archie’s dad wasn’t doing much better.   
He was stable, and he was awake, but he was still in the hospital.  
The creature, which still had not been identified, had fucked his dad up pretty bad.   
He visited him often, kept him distracted from the pain with small talk.  
“Jughead’s back.” Archie said one day, as he sat on a chair beside the hospital bed.   
“That’s great, son.” Fred wheezed. “Where’d he run off to?”  
Archie fiddled with his hands. “He uh, he joined the Serpents.”  
Fred’s face clouded. “You’re not serious.”  
He nodded. “He’s- dad, when I saw him, he had bruises all over his face. He was just- he’d had the shit beaten out of him. Like, he was messed up. And he won’t tell me anything about it. What his jobs are, what they’re making him do- nothing. I’m worried, dad. After what happened to you, and Polly, I can’t- not him too. I don’t want him in one of these beds, or worse.”  
“Hey, Archie, breathe. It’s okay. He’s- you’re right to be concerned. The Serpents, they’re a gang. They’re dangerous. But he has you, and Betty, and Veronica. You’ll keep him safe.”  
Archie ran a hand through his hair.   
“I hope you’re right.”  
He heard a knock behind him, and smiled when he saw it was Jughead, standing in the doorway.   
“Jug, hey!”   
“Hey, Archie.” his hands were shoved deep in his pockets, and he was biting his lower lip.  
“Dad, I’m, uh, gonna go talk to Jughead real quick. Be right back.”  
“Go on, I’m not going anywhere.”  
They stepped out into the hallway, and Jughead shuffled awkwardly.  
“You heard that?”  
The dark haired teen nodded. “Yeah, I did.”  
Archie sighed. “I meant what I said, Jug. I’m worried. And I’m scared.”  
“Funny, that’s why I joined the Serpents.”  
“What?” Archie scrunched his brows.  
“They came to your house, Archie. And, about what happened to your dad- I think that there is a genuine possibility one of them had something to do with it. So, to keep an eye on them, and to keep you safe, I joined them.”  
Archie eyes widened in shock, then narrowed.   
“Hell no, Jughead. Tell me you did not join a gang to keep me safe.”  
He fixed his eyes on the tiled floor.  
“I had to, Archie.”  
Archie threw his arms in the air and walked in an aggravated circle.  
“Jughead, what the hell were you thinking?”  
“I was thinking I could protect you this way!”  
“What are you going to do when the threat is taken care of? Huh? You’re in it for life, now, Jughead.”  
“I’ll figure it out. I know what I’m doing, I promise.”   
Archie placed his hand on Jugheads shoulder.  
“Promise me you won’t end up in the hospital. Promise me, Forsythe.”  
Jughead stared him dead in the eye.  
“I promise, Archibald.”  
Archie pulled him into a hug.  
“If you break your promise, I’m sending Veronica after you.”  
Jughead groaned. “Don’t joke about that, man, you know she’ll kill me.”  
Archie pulled back.  
“Yeah, she will." he grinned. "Speaking of Veronica, she Betty and I were going to go bowling. Wanna come?”  
Jughead smiled and nodded.  
“Yeah, sounds like fine.”  
Archie beamed at him.  
“Wanna, uh, come see my dad with me?”  
“Yeah, sure.”  
Jughead went in first, and Archie let out a breath.  
Jughead was going to be okay. He promised he would, and even though Archie knew his words couldn’t control the future, it put him at ease.  
Jughead wasn’t going to get hurt. He was certain of it.

“Fuck, I’m hurt! I’ve been hurt! Good fuck, does that hurt!” Jughead howled.  
“That’s why you don’t stand behind someone when they’re bowling, dumbass!” Veronica shouted.   
“You fucking bitch, I told you to wait! Oh fuck, you dumb whore.” Jughead clutched his stomach and knelt on the ground.   
“Pussy up, asshole. I barely clipped you.”  
“You rearranged my organs!”   
Betty and Archie were beside themselves with laughter.  
“Holy shit.” Betty wheezed. “Vee, you’re crazy!”  
Archie was laughing so hard he fell off his seat.  
“You- you just-” he choked on his giggles. His face was redder than his hair, and he was tearing up.   
“Fuck you, Andrews! You unsympathetic fuck!”  
Archie coughed, smiling so wide his face hurt.  
Betty, still breaking off into peals of laughter, helped her friend up, and to a chair.  
“Are you- are you okay, Jug?” she snorted.  
“I hate all of you.” he grumbled.  
Betty and Veronica went to see if the bowling alley had something for the pain, while Archie got himself under control.  
“Seriously, Jug, are you okay?”  
He waved him off. “I’m fine. Hurts like a bitch, but I’ve been through worse.”  
Archies eyes zeroed in on the bruising across his face, his laughter finally dying. “I know.”  
Jughead sighed. “Don’t worry about those, Archie. It was- it wasn’t what you think.”  
“You didn’t get the shit beat out of you?”  
“Well, I did, but there was a good reason.”  
Archie couldn’t help but look skeptical.   
“I know it sounds weird, okay? But it’s fine, really.”  
“Okay, if you say so.”  
Jughead huffed and ran a hand over his head..  
“I promised, right? So trust me.”  
Archie scowled. “You know I trust you. Don’t be mean.”  
“We’ve got an ice pack!” Betty skipped up, passing it between her hands. “And it is cold!”  
“Thanks,” Jughead pressed it against his stomach.  
Veronica stood silently, until Betty nudged her.  
“I’m sorry I hit you.”   
“It’s okay, it was an accident.”  
Veronica nodded with a smile.  
The girls were about to sit down, when Veronica got a text.  
Her face fell.  
“Vee, what’s wrong?” Betty leaned in, but Veronica slipped her phone into her pocket.  
“Nothing. I just- I have to go.”  
Jughead’s phone buzzed as well, and a similar look crossed his face.   
“Yeah, me too.” he stood up quickly. “Uh, bowling was fun, guys.”  
“Real fun.” Veronica nodded, grabbing her coat.   
“We’ll have to do it again sometime.”  
“Yeah, soon.” she gave her friends quick side hugs.  
“Well, bye.”   
The two left speedily, without looking back.  
“That was weird.” Archie frowned.   
“And I was just starting to feel better.” Betty slumped against her fist.  
“Oh, shit. I’m sorry, Betty. How are things? With, your family, and stuff?”  
She shrugged, a dead look in her eyes. “I don’t know. We barely see dad anymore, mom’s a wreck, and I’m just- trying to move on. But then I feel bad for doing that, because I should be sad about my sister, right? It’s just, it’s fucked, Archie.”  
He nodded and pulled her close for a hug.  
“I’m sorry, Betty.”  
She sighed. “The funeral is on Friday.”  
“I’ll be there.”  
She smiled up at him. “I know you will.”  
He dropped Betty off at her house, and politely ignored the way Alice glared at him through their window.  
He pulled into his driveway, and paused for a moment.  
Things were... going okay for him.  
Yes, his dad was still in the hospital, but the doctors weren’t worried, so he tried not to be. Plus, Jughead was back, even if he was apart of a gang.  
And he’d gotten to hang out with his friends, even though two of them left in a rush.  
Okay, ups and downs, but that was okay.  
He was hopeful.   
He got out of his car, and walked up to his front door.  
That’s when he saw it.  
A deer, with all it’s guts ripped out, spread across the doorstep.  
Archie might have vomited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo


	4. he a wee bit upset

Jughead was just trying to enjoy a night out with his friends.  
Apparently, that was too much to ask.  
He didn’t know what Veronica’s emergency text was about, but his was a warning from Tallboy.  
Turns out, some Serpents were as happy about the alpha law as he was, and wanted to express those feelings.  
When he got to his trailer, Tallboy and another man were already there.  
His wolf side was not happy with unwelcome guests in his house, and the night air only intensified those feelings.  
His arm tingled from the silver bracelet he wore, but it kept him human, and that was what mattered.  
“What? What happened?”  
Tallboy opened the door, and revealed a bloody man inside.  
“Hey, what the hell?!” Jughead yelled, flinching from the man’s hazy gaze.  
“We know you were concerned about one of our guys attacking Fred Andrews, so we did some asking around. Found out this one had been badmouthing him, his kid, and you. Said you weren’t fit to be alpha.”  
His eyes narrowed. “The fuck was he saying about Archie?”  
Tallboy frowned. “Something about wanting to do to him what happened to his old man. But, Jughead, he questioned your authority.”  
His blood was boiling. How fucking dare he threaten Archie?  
“I don’t give a fuck what this shithead thinks.” Jughead sneered. “But if he even fucking touches Archie, I swear-”  
“We took care of it kid. He won’t do shit.”  
Jughead trembled with rage.  
“Get him out of my fucking trailer.”  
The other man dutifully dragged him out.  
“Tell your old man about this. Tell him we’re doing good by you.”  
“I will, I will. Just go.”  
Tallboy obliged, shooting him a disapproving look.  
He didn’t care.  
That fucking bastard, thought he could fucking say that about Archie?  
He knew, on some level, that his wolf side was amplifying his anger, but he couldn’t do much about it.  
He roared and kicked a cabinet in his kitchen, breaking the door in.  
He did it to all the others he could reach.  
Shit. Shit!  
He needed to calm down. He needed to breathe.  
He sat down, but that just made him feel even worse.  
Finally, with a less than human growl, he ripped his bracelet off and left the trailer.  
It hurt less than it did before to shift, but he still didn’t like it.  
He ran through the woods, a little wild, a little out of control.  
Technically, he wasn’t supposed to be out at all without supervision as a new wolf, but he didn’t care.  
He didn’t really want anyone around anyways.  
He had a wolfy tantrum for a bit, smashing into trees, terrorizing squirrels, just being a general nuisance, then, finally, calmed down.  
When he got back to his trailer, and shifted back, he picked up his phone, threw himself onto his couch, and tried to distract himself with cooking shows.  
Then he saw four missed calls from Archie, and a few texts.

Dumb Bitch: Jug seriously pick up the phone

Dumb Bitch: I’m freaking out i don’t knw what ot do

Dumb Bitch: please, Jughead

He was out the door in a second, hopping on his dads bike, and trying to call Archie.  
He put the phone on speaker, and slipped it into his pocket.  
“Jug?” his voice was muffled, but Jughead still heard it.  
“I’m coming, don’t worry. I’ll be right there.”  
“Hurry, Jug.”  
His heart clenched.  
“I am.”  
He sped down the dark streets until he reached the Andrews house.  
The redhead was sitting on the steps, hands clasped in front of his face.  
“Archie!” he jumped off his bike and ran to him. “What happened?”  
He merely pointed behind him, and that’s when Jughead noticed the smell.  
“Holy hell, is that-”  
“Yeah.”  
Jughead stepped around Archie and approached the carcase.  
Discreetly, he took a sniff, which. Wow. That was nasty.  
But, amidst the rotting flesh, he picked up a vaguely familiar scent.  
The scent of one of the Serpents.  
He froze.  
They fucking- in front of his- to fucking-  
He was shaking.  
Those motherfuckers.  
He was going to kill them. He was going to fucking kill them.  
“Jug?” Archie put a hand on his shoulder, and Jughead flinched  
“Sorry, I’m sorry.” he took a deep breath. “I’m just- really fucking pissed.”  
“I’m scared.”  
Jughead’s neck cracked with how fast he looked at Archie.  
“You’re what?”  
“I’m scared, Jughead. This- this could have been the same thing that hurt my dad. What if- what if it’s still after him?”  
He shook his head. “It’s not, these are two different things.”  
“How do you know that?” Archie pulled at his jacket. “It could be the same animal, or it could be another. Fuck, what if it is? What if there’s a whole bunch of shit after him. Jug-”  
Jughead placed both of his hands on Archie’s shoulders.  
“Hey, I have the same concerns you have, and I’m doing my very best to not run off and chase the son of a bitch down right now.”  
“Jug, don’t you’ll be killed-”  
“I know, that’s why I’m not.” he closed his eyes. “We just- we just need to calm down. You and I. The two of us. We need a double dose of chill pill.”  
“Okay, okay.” Archie took a series of deep breaths. “We’re okay.”  
“We’re fine.”  
“Just- we’re doing great.”  
“So great.”  
“We should clean up that deer.”  
“We really should.” 

Since a Serpent got beat for just talking bad about Archie, Jughead assumed they would have been smart enough to leave him alone.  
He was willing to let the deer go, on the grounds that word hadn’t spread yet of the consequences for messing with the Andrews.  
But that wasn’t the case.  
They left bodies at Pop’s, at Fred’s work, in front of the school.  
At the hospital.  
The message was clear.  
We’re everywhere you are. Nowhere is safe.  
Jughead was constantly seething with anger.  
He knew the wolves wanted him to be mad at this direct challenge to his position as alpha, but he didn’t give a damn about that.  
They were fucking with Archie, to the point where he was scared to leave the house.  
That was unacceptable.  
He gave Archie the friendly advice of not leaving his house after dark, and Archie had readily agreed.  
“I don’t want to go anywhere that creature might be.”  
Jughead was no closer to finding out who was behind it. He suspected it was a large group of Serpents, but he couldn’t narrow it down.  
He knew he personally would have to make a statement, but he didn’t know how.  
“You’ve got to do a public beating, Jughead.” Toni advised. “Find someone who’s been shit talking you, and beat the shit out of them.”  
“I don’t care about what they say about me.” he snapped from the tree he was perched in.  
Toni glared up at him from the ground. “Well, first of all, you should. Like it or not, you’re alpha, and you need to start acting like it. Secondly, they’re fucking with Archie to fuck with you. So, force them to respect you, and they have no need to go after him.”  
He huffed. “Who should I even go after.”  
She hummed thoughtfully. “Trevor’s been talking shit for awhile now.”  
“Trevor? He’s twice my size!”  
“Not in wolf form.”  
Jughead sneered. “I’m not fighting him like that.”  
Toni groaned, exasperated. “Jughead, be reasonable. You’ll die if you fight him as a human, and you need to fight him.”  
“You know what? No. No I don’t. They haven’t made a move against Archie, because they’re pussies. They won’t actually do shit against him.”  
“Jughead, that’s not true-”  
“Whatever, Toni. Just leave me alone.”  
She kicked his tree angrily. “You’re so- ugh!”  
She stormed off, and Jughead let her go.  
He didn’t have to fight if he didn’t want to, and he didn’t.  
Well, he did, but against the people that were specifically responsible. He didn’t like the sound of the roundabout shit Toni was talking about. It hadn’t worked the first time, why would it work now?  
He just had to wait it out. They would get bored, his dad would get out, and everything would go back to normal.  
He’d have to wear a damn bracelet for the rest of his life so he could stay fucking human, but that was fine.  
Yes, Jughead could see it now.  
His dad would get out of jail, the Serpents would realize they didn’t want to fuck with him anymore, and he’d leave peacefully. Fred would get out of the hospital, his dad would take care of whatever the fuck hurt him, and Archie wouldn’t have to be scared anymore.  
Doing what Toni said would only piss the others off, insight them to do more damage.  
Jughead was doing the right thing.  
Finally at ease, he decided to take a nap. He hadn’t been sleeping well the past few days, with everything that had been going on, but he found he could now.  
He settled deeper into the tree, getting comfortable, and pulled his hat over his eyes.  
Just for a little bit.  
Just a wee nap.  
When we woke up, it was dark out, and his phone said it was nine at night.  
He grumbled and rubbed his eyes. So he slept for… six hours? In a tree?  
Damn, no wonder his back hurt.  
He hopped out gently, and leisurely made his way back home.  
The moon was out, maybe a quarter full?  
He’d been kinda pissed with the moon when he first shifted, but it wasn’t the moons fault his dad was in jail and bullshit laws made him a wolf.  
So, he was back to admiring it.  
The stars were out, and there was nary a cloud in the sky.  
It was nice out.  
He smiled, and let himself relax.  
Maybe he would visit his dad, fill him in on what had been going on.  
Or he could walk Vegas with Archie, that was always fun.  
He could do both, if he so pleased. The only other thing he had going on was Serpent shit and school nonsense.  
He was approaching the trailer park, so he patted himself for his keys.  
He was hungry, he hadn’t eaten since lunch. Maybe he would call the gang, see if they wanted to go on a Pop’s run.  
Then he smelled it.  
Blood. A shit ton.  
And… Archie?  
He tore off after the smell, which was coming from his trailer.  
He kicked his own door in, and sobbed when he was what was inside.  
Archie, bloody and unconscious, bleeding from slashes across his face and body.  
“Archie!” he crashed to the floor beside his friend and pulled him into his arms. “Archie, wake up. Archie? Archie!”  
The other teen was breathing, but it was shallow.  
“Help!” he screamed. “Someone call an ambulance! Help!”  
His neighbors came out and approached his door, murmuring amongst themselves.  
“What the fuck are you waiting for? Call 9-1-1!”  
People gasped when they saw his friend, and he thought he heard someone screaming.  
Jughead's blood was pounding in his ears. “Archie, Archie come on. Just hold on. You’re going to be okay.” Jughead ripped a blanket off the couch and tried to press it against his wounds. “You’re okay, Archie. You’re going to be okay.”  
He scanned his friend, trying to figure out exactly where he was bleeding from. A sharp cut decorated his nose, and long scratches crisscrossed across his torso, making his bear scars unrecognizable.  
Jughead ripped his shirt off for easier access to his cuts.  
“Come on, Archie. Don’t do this. You can’t do this to me.” Jughead wiped a bloody hand across his face to clear his tears. “Don’t you dare fucking do this to me, you goddamn asshole.”  
Paramedics came in with a stretcher to take Archie, and something in Jughead snapped.  
He pulled Archie closer to him, and scowled at them.  
“Sir, we need to take your friend.” one stepped closer.  
“Don’t fucking touch him!”  
What was he doing.  
“Don’t you dare come fucking near him!”  
They were here to help.  
“Sir, your friend is injured. We need to tend to his wounds.” he raised his hands placatingly.  
“Just fuck off! Get the fuck out!”  
“Sir, you need to calm down.”  
“No! Fuck you! Fuck yo-”  
Something hit his shoulder, and he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a very serious chapter and I wrote most of it listening to Elijah and Christine vlogs,,,,, which everyone should do they're hilarious


	5. two or three?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alfskjhfaks take your meds kids, I missed ONE (1) day and got fucked up for two. productivity was at ZERO asjh but we all good now

Jughead woke up to a warm presence around him. Nothing was touching him, exactly, but he could sense it, and it kept him relaxed before he even had the chance to work himself up.  
It didn’t distract him from his headache, however.   
He covered his eyes with his arm and groaned.  
What the fuck happened?  
“Did you know a wolf’s mark is his most vulnerable spot?”  
He peeked under his arm, and saw Toni sitting in a chair beside him.  
“What?” he croaked.  
“You know, where in human form you have a tattoo, in wolf it’s a white mark. Easiest way to take a wolf out is by hitting that.”  
“I’m guessing that’s what you did.”   
She nodded. “I heard the commotion, came to see what was going on. You wouldn’t let the damn paramedics help him, Jughead.”  
He winced. “I know. But I wanted to! I just felt… threatened? Or some shit?”  
Her eyes widened slightly. “Oh?”  
“Yeah, like… like they were taking my… my possession?” he shot up in the bed. “Holy shit, I thought of Archie, while he was bleeding out in my damn lap, as an object I own.”  
His hands trembled, and he bit his lip.  
“I’m a terrible person. Who the hell does that?”  
“Jughead, it’s not your fault.”  
He looked up at her, doubtful.   
“It’s just more wolf bullshit. I’m sorry you had to go through this before you could learn to control it.”   
“Fuck, of course it is.” he collapsed back onto the bed, and turned onto his stomach. “ I fucking hate this, Toni.”   
She placed a hand on his back. “I know, Jughead. I’m sorry.”  
He took a deep breath.  
“Where is he?”  
“Room next door.” Toni gestured with her thumb. “Figured you’d have a panic attack if you couldn’t smell him.”  
“But I’m not in the hospit-” he cut himself off as he got a good look at his room.  
White walls, stiff bed, bleach smell.  
“What the fuck?”  
“He got attacked by a werewolf, Jughead. What did you expect?”  
“Not to be in a bed myself!”  
“Well, you were unconscious, what the hell was I supposed to do?”  
“I just- fuck.” he ran a hand across his forehead. “Wait, did you say smell him?”  
She nodded. “When he was in the ambulance without you, you basically had a seizure, so. Yeah. I wanted to keep you nearby.”  
“Fuck.” he rubbed his face. “Okay. Can I see him?”  
She made a face at him. “Only if you promise not to freak out.”  
He rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to freak out.”  
He freaked out.   
But only a little bit.  
Thankfully, Archie was sleeping, so he didn’t see Jughead getting dragged out of the room kicking and screaming.   
After a soft slap from Fang, who had been waiting in the hallway, and a stern talk from Toni, he was ready to try again.  
He slowly approached the door, steeling himself.  
He knew Archie was banged up, he knew he looked rough.  
He could handle it this time.   
He entered the room, eyes fixed firmly on the ground.  
Taking careful steps, he neared the bed.   
“Archie?” he whispered. “You awake now?”  
No answer.  
He looked up.   
The redhead was fast asleep.  
Jughead gingerly took a seat on the bed, gently scooting his legs over.  
His eyes traced the gauze over the cut on his nose, and along his arms.  
“Dumbass.” he whispered. “What the hell happened to you, Archie?”  
Archie, naturally, didn’t respond.   
“Bitch.” he tried to smile, but it turned into a frown. “I’m so sorry, Archie. This is all because of me. I just- I thought I had time. I thought they would get bored of me, I thought my dad would fix it. I didn’t- I could have never imagined them accelerating so quickly. I’m so sorry.”  
“It’s my fault too, Jughead.” Toni admitted from the doorway.  
“What?” he faced her.  
“After you said you weren’t going to do anything- I got pissed. Ranted to Fang and Sweet Pea in the Whyte Wyrm. Looks like some people overheard, decided to force you into action.”  
He looked back at Archie, and put his hand on his.  
“They got their wish.”  
“What?” Fang peeked his head in. “You can’t be serious.”  
“But I am. I always said I didn’t care what they did to me, but I should have stood up for Archie the second they started leaving threats. I should have done something. But I didn’t, because I was in denial. I thought it would all just blow over. I know what I need to do.”  
“And, what is that, exactly?” Toni asked cautiously.  
Jughead shrugged. “Simple. I have to be the alpha this pack needs. Starting by disciplining those who think they’re above me.”  
“How do you plan on doing that?”   
“Eye for an eye. For every cut Archie has, every wolf who has disrespected me will receive the same. Not in the same spots, of course. I won’t have Archie walking around, knowing the bastards who hurt him look the same as him, but they will be marked.”  
“Jughead, that almost sounds like… torture.” Toni pointed out.  
Jughead entangled Archie’s fingers with his own. “Maybe. But, that’s what we do around here, right?”  
“Tallboy will be pleased.” Toni mumbled under her breath.  
Jughead ignored her.  
“It’s going to be okay, Archie.” he murmured. “I’ll take care of everything. Promise.”  
After sitting for a moment longer, he stood up.  
“Well? Let’s go. We have some snakes to round up.”  
“Don’t you want to be here when he wakes up?” Toni asked as he pushed past her.  
“No, I don’t deserve to be anywhere near him. I’m the reason this happened. So, after tonight, I’ll stay away, for good. And I’ll fix everything.”  
“Jughead, you’re scaring me. You’re acting weird.” Toni reached for him, but he moved out of reach. “Jughead. Jughead!”   
He disappeared behind a corner.  
He was numb. All the horror and anger he’d been feeling, it had all melted away.  
Now there was nothing left but one thought.  
Hurt whoever hurt Archie.  
It was the least he could do for his friend.  
And then, he would never hurt Archie ever again.  
He would leave him alone, let him live a normal life.  
Yes, that was what he was doing.  
He almost smiled.  
Archie was going to be safe, from the werewolves, and from him.  
And that was all he could ever ask for.

Muffled voices woke Archie up.  
He didn’t open his eyes, the lights hurt enough with them closed, but he tried to focus his hearing.   
“I’m freaking out, Veronica! You don’t think it was-”  
“No, Betty, it wasn’t him. My parents would have been all over it if it was.”  
“Well then, what the hell did it to him?”  
“My money is on those damn mutts-”  
“He’s awake!” Betty exclaimed as Archie cracked an eye open.   
He winced at the noise, and again when Betty crushed him in a hug.   
“You god damned asshole.” Veronica snapped as she joined in.  
“What the fuck, Archie?” Betty asked his neck. “Are you trying to kill me? First Polly, then you? I can’t handle much more!”  
“Sorry, I’m sorry.” he returned the hug. “Though, it’s not like I asked for this.”  
“I know, I’m sorry.” she pulled back and wiped her eyes. “Fuck, I’m happy you’re okay.”   
“Yeah, me too.” he smiled, then furrowed his brow as he looked around the room. “Where’s Jug?”  
Veronica and Betty exchanged a look.   
“We’re not, uh sure? We couldn’t reach him.” Betty admitted.  
He frowned. It wasn’t like Jughead to not show up.  
“Oh. Okay.”   
“But that’s not important right now.” Veronica brushed off their friends absence. “What is important, is what happened to you.”  
Archie looked down and gripped the hospital blanket in his hands.   
“It’s okay, Archie. Just tell us what happened.” Betty placed a hand on his shoulder.  
He took a deep breath.   
“It’s- I was in the garage. Practicing, writing lyrics, you know. Had my headphones in, guess I was really distracted. Then, something was scratching my face.” he traced a finger across his nose. “And I was so focused on how much that hurt, I missed the next attack, shoved me right off my chair. I just covered my face with my hands and tried to curl up in a ball, make it harder for them to get to me.”   
“Did you see what did it?” Veronica leaned in.  
He shook his head. “No, didn’t get the chance.”   
She cursed under her breath.   
“It’s okay, Archie. I’m sure the police will handle this.” Betty shot Veronica another look when she said that, but Archie didn’t know what it meant.”  
“Yeah, you’re probably right.” his eyes flickered between the two girls. “Is there something you’re not telling me? I thought I heard you mention mutts when I woke up.”  
Betty paled, but Veronica brushed him off.  
“I’ve heard of coyotes in the area, thought maybe they did it. And why would we ever keep secrets from you, Archie?”  
“Yeah, you know you can trust us.” Betty held his hand and smiled.  
Sketchy. But, he did trust them, so he let it go.  
“When do you think they’ll let me out?” Archie leaned back into his pillow.  
“I can’t imagine they’d keep you here much longer. You’re all patched up, and they’ve been monitoring you all night. I’m sure you’ll be out by lunch.” Veronica looked at her phone. “Which I think we should eat at Pops. I need some comfort food right about now.”  
“Same.” Archie and Betty said in unison.   
Betty sighed and let her head fall gently against Archies chest.   
“I’m so tired, Archie. I just want people to stop getting hurt.”  
He put a hand on her back. “I know, Betty. Everythings going to be okay now.”  
Betty looked at him doubtfully.   
“What? What else could possibly go wrong? Every bad thing comes in threes. Polly, my dad, and me. No one else is going to get hurt.”  
She chuckled. “Fuck, I hope you’re right.”   
“Course he is. Archie has never been wrong in his life.” Veronica chided.  
Archie stuck his tongue out at her.   
“Don’t be mean to me, I’m injured.”   
“Sorry, Andrews, no free passes.” she smiled brightly. “Come on, Betty. Let’s go grab some clothes for him that don’t expose his ass to the world.”  
“The world doesn’t deserve my ass.” Archie called after her as the girls left the room.  
“It’s not that good!” Veronica replied from the hallway.   
Archie laughed.  
His smile died when he saw just how many bandages were on his arms.   
Damn, he’d gotten really fucked up.   
First the animal bodies, now an actual attack, and with what happened to his dad-  
It felt too planned to be an animal. But what else could it be? No human could have done that, and he was sure he’d felt fur.  
So, what the fuck was going on?  
He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
Questions to bring up with the police later.  
He picked up his phone, and dialed Jughead.  
Right now, he had to find out why the hell his best friend wasn’t in the hospital with him.   
Voicemail.   
He frowned.  
Five more calls yielded the same result.  
Now he was worried. Ronnie and Betty hadn’t been able to reach him, and now he wasn’t answering Archie’s calls.  
Maybe his phone had died? And he just didn’t know?  
His gut felt oddly hollow at that idea.   
Well, he was sure Jughead had a reason.   
He wasn’t a flakey friend, he cared. He’d come when he could.   
He was released from the hospital an hour or so later, and they decided to drive by Jughead’s trailer and see if he was there.  
All her found was caution tape, and a scary amount of blood.  
“Holy shit, is Jughead okay?” he began to panic. “What the hell happened here, did someone hurt him? Is he-”  
“Archie, calm down.” Veronica braced his shoulders. “This is where you were found last night. I wasn’t thinking, he probably stayed at a friends house.”  
“Wait.” Archie wrinkled his brow. “I was at Jughead’s house? Why?”  
Betty shrugged. “We’re not sure. He said he came home and found you here. That’s what the doctors told us, anyways.”  
A sense of dread washed over him. “Jughead was at the hospital?”  
Veronica hesitated, then nodded. “He went there with you, Archie. Then he just sorta… wandered off. We haven’t heard from him since.”   
He pinched his temple. “Let me get this straight. Jughead found me, bleeding in his trailer, took me to the hospital, and then left?”  
Betty nodded. “It makes as much sense to us as it does to you.”   
He growled. “No, it makes perfect sense?”  
“Come again?”  
Archie rubbed his face and groaned. “The Serpents probably sent some of their weird animals after me, and he feels responsible.”  
Veronica blinked, flabbergasted. “I- yeah, I could see that. But why you?”  
Archie shrugged. “Jughead has been extremely secretive about them, so I’m not exactly sure. Maybe they were pissed with Jughead and took it out on his friends?”  
“We haven’t gone through any of that though.”  
Veronica scoffed. “Of course we haven’t. With my family, and how close we are, they would be stupid to go after us.” she pouted. “I don’t understand why those dumbasses thought the same doesn’t apply to you, but it does. If it was the Serpents, daddy will take care of it, Archie. Don’t worry.”   
He gazed at Jughead’s trailer. “I just wish we could talk this out with Jughead, know for sure what’s going on.”  
Ronnie gave his back a pat. “We’ll find him, and sit his ass down for a long discussion. Don’t worry, Archie.”  
“Thanks, Ronnie.” he smiled at her. “Come on, let’s go eat. I’m pissed enough to eat two burgers.”  
“Stress eater Archie, never thought I’d see him again.” Betty smirked as she got into the car.  
“I was attacked by weird shit, and my friend left without a word. Stress eater Archie has nothing on how much I’m going to eat.”   
Betty snickered, and they pulled out of the trailer park.  
As they drove past a group of trees, Archie was sure he could feel something watching him, but brushed it off.  
He was fine, he was safe.  
All things come in threes. He had paid his dues.   
He hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i took five million breaks writing this one so uh sorry if it's obvious i tried


	6. Wait a Minute!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Willow Smith uwu

_ Hold on, wait a minute _

One, two, three-

_ Feel my heart's intention _

-fourteen, fifteen, sixteen-

_ I left my consciousness in the sixth dimension  _

-twenty seven, twenty eight.

_ Left my soul in his vision _

Next person.

_ Let’s go get it _

His arm was getting tired, but he still had eighteen people to go. 

_ Let’s go get it _

It took a few hours, but he eventually got to everyone.

Everyone who had shit talked him, and/or had been involved in the threats/attack against Archie, received twenty eight slashes across their backs.

Tallboy nodded approvingly whenever he came to check on Jughead, but the teen just ignored him. 

He wasn’t doing this for fun, or for approval. He was doing it because it was needed. That was it.

Toni had asked if he was going to do it in wolf form, but Jughead merely sneered at her. 

He planned on never shifting again. 

Wolves had hurt Archie, and while he would command them, he refused to look like them. 

The aftermath of the punishment was oddly peaceful. It seemed the Serpents had been uneasy without a prominent leader, and since Jughead had stepped up and filled the role, they all calmed down.

It was back to business as usual. 

Jughead’s job wasn’t what he expected it to be. He thought he would be in constant brawls, or forever running from the police with cocaine in his jacket, but that wasn’t it at all.

He kept the peace in the gang, he ensured their territory was secure, he made deals with other gangs for goods, he exchanged information with Serpents in other towns. 

It was… a lot more business, a lot less action, then he thought.

But, it was busy work, and that was what he needed.

He rotated between homes, alternating between Toni’s, Sweet Pea’s, and Fangs’. 

He had no desire to go back to his trailer, even with it cleaned up.

He’d also been violently ignoring his phone, which was filled with confused texts from Archie, concerned texts from Betty, and beyond furious voicemails from Veronica. 

He was most afraid of those.

Course, it was hard to avoid people in a small town, so he stuck to hiding in a backroom in the Whyte Wyrm.

Fangs, apparently, took issue with that.

“You can just sit here for the rest of your life.” he glared down at his friend.

Jughead didn’t look up from the papers he was reading. 

“Course I can’t. I’m just doing this until dad gets out of jail. Then I’m leaving. Maybe I’ll go live with mom.”

Sweet Pea flicked his forehead. “Don’t be fucking stupid. You’re not leaving Riverdale.”

Jughead didn’t respond.

“Un-fucking believable- Fangs, make him stop being a little bitch.”

“Shut up, Sweet Pea.” Fangs snapped. Gentler, he said to Jughead, “At the very least, just come into town with us. Being stuck here all day for two weeks isn’t good for you.”

“The only place I like going is Pop’s, and I’m not going there.”

Fangs sighed and rubbed his temple. “Okay. There’s an antique shop, we can check that out. Maybe buy some shitty plates and smash them in the woods.”

Jughead twitched.

“Aha, I knew it. Come on, let’s go.”

Jughead sat still in his chair, then reluctantly got up.

“Promise me we’re getting plates and leaving.” he looked the other teen in the eye.

Fangs nodded. “Plates, that’s it.” he touched his arm gently. “It’s okay, Jughead. You’ll smell him a mile away. You’ll have plenty of time to get away.”

Jughead closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Okay. Let’s go.”

The shop was dusty, and cramped, and difficult to walk through.

Jughead sort of liked it.

There were old lamps, mugs that looked like faces, and small, terrifying, wooden horse figurines. 

Fangs and Sweet Pea headed straight to the shelf with plates, but Jughead allowed himself to wander.

He dragged his finger across the mismash of items, and stared intently at the dust he collected.

Damn, that was a lot of dust.

He did it some more.

More dust. 

Idly, he drew in the dust, pausing occasionally to wipe the dust off his finger, and watch it fall.

Huh. Dust.

Wild. 

Fangs gently placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Come on, Jughead. Let’s go.”

He let himself be led out of the shop.

The second they left, Jughead bumped into Veronica.

Literally.

The look she shot him gave him the first hint of emotion in days.

Fear.

“Forsythe Pendleton, you have so much explaining to do.” she snapped.

Shit.

“Hi, Veronica. How are you?”

“Oh fuck no.” she grabbed him forcefully by the arm and, before Jughead could blink, they were in the forest.

He slowly looked around.

“How-”

“Shut up.” Veronica interrupted. “This is bullshit, Forsythe. I get you feel guilty because your wolf lackies hurt Archie, but that’s on you, not him. He doesn’t deserve to be punished for that.”

“I’m not punishing him, I’m saving him.” he paused. “Did you say wolf?”

“Yes, Jughead! I know you’re a fucking werewolf!” Veronica threw her arms into the air.

“But… how?”

She pinched the bridge of her nose and pulled down her shirt collar, revealing two circular scars on her neck.

“I’m a vampire, dumbass. Did you really not know?”

His mind froze.

Veronica.... was a vampire? 

“For the love- are you serious?” Veronica shook her head, exasperated. “Next you’re going to tell me you don’t know Cheryl’s a vampire.”

“Cheryl’s a vampire?” 

What the fuck.

What the fuck?

“Dammit, Jughead! How the hell are you supposed to be a good alpha if you don’t know what’s going on in your own damn town.”

Jughead sat down hard on the forest floor.

“I don’t- I don’t understand.”

Veronica sighed. She took off her coat, splayed it on the ground, and sat on it. 

“Do you want me to explain?”

He nodded.

“The Lodge’s and Blossom’s are two very important vampire families in North America. The Blossom’s stay in Riverdale, but Clifford’s less than ethical business made him an important figure. Jason was supposed to take over, as Clifford had decided to go stealth for a bit, but he tried to run away, when he found out his girlfriend, Polly, was pregnant.”

Jughead frowned. “Vampires can get humans pregnant?”

Veronica shook her head. “No, but Jason thought he had. Then, it turned out Polly was pregnant with someone else’s kid.” she winced. “His mother… took care of her, when she found out.”

Jughead was floored. “Mrs. Blossom… killed Polly?”

Veronica nodded. “But since Jason had also been killed, daddy thought the debt had been repaid.” 

Jughead’s lip curled. “She fucking killed Polly, and your dad just let it go?”

“I’m with you, Jughead. So is Cheryl. We’ve been trying to figure out some way to punish her, but she’s a cold bitch. Doesn’t care about much.” she hesitated. “Betty doesn’t know. She thinks it was this rogue vampire that’s moved into the area.”

“Rogue vampire.”

Veronica twisted her hands. “He’s what hurt Fred, not one of your guys. He must have been recently turned, seasoned vampires are good with one bite. He tore Fred apart. That makes him a very serious threat, and Betty, Cheryl and I have been trying to find out who he is so we can stop him.” 

Jughead rubbed his head with both of his hands. 

“This- this is a lot to process.”

“I know,” she tilted her head. “I’m surprised no one told you.”

“Haven’t really given them a chance to.” he admitted. “If it’s not directly important to what I’m doing in the moment, I don’t let them say it.”

Veronica groaned. “Jughead, that’s no way to run a business.”

“I’m not really trying to do my best.” he pulled at the grass in front of him. “... how is Archie?”

Veronica scoffed. “How the hell do you think he is? He’s figured out the Serpents were behind the attack, but doesn’t suspect anything supernatural.” she assured him when his head snapped up. “He’s sad, Jughead. And confused. And kinda lonely. Betty and I- we try to be there for him, but we’ve got a vampire to deal with. He needs a friend. He needs you, Jughead.”

He shook his head fiercely. “No. Ever since this started, all I’ve done is hurt him. I’m not going to put myself in a position to do it again.”

“Jughead, you’re hurting him right now!” she exclaimed. “You really think leaving him, injured and alone, is the best thing for him?”

Jughead scowled. “No, but-”

“No buts, Jughead! Archie needs you to be there for him, not sulking in an angsty emo void.” 

Jughead ducked his head.

“I’ll think about it.”

“Great, fantastic.” Veronica growled as she stood up. “Thinking, that will help him so much.”

He didn’t respond.

“Whatever. See you, Jughead.” and then she was gone. 

Jughead stayed where he was.

Veronica was wrong. Archie was better off without him.

Right?

Sure, Archie probably missed him, but that was because he hadn’t realized how dangerous Jughead was to him yet.

As soon as he did, Archie would move on, and everything would be okay.

He sprawled out in the grass.

Yeah, that was it.

Archie just had to come to his senses. 

And as soon as Veronica and Betty finished their vampire problem, he would have them back, and he would be okay.

Yes, yes everything would be fine.

He closed his eyes.

He was doing the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, the black hood is a newborn vampire fucking shit up, and Betty and Veronica are trying to put a stop to it


	7. ashksj people not talking out their problems is bOrInG

Archie was getting pissed.

Very, very pissed.

Veronica told him she had talked to Jughead, and that he had refused to see Archie.

She also mentioned how sad and empty he looked, and that pissed Archie off even more, because he knew the dumb teen was doing it to himself.

Archie wasn’t mad at Jughead for what happened. Not at all.

Could he have done something to stop the attack? Maybe. He didn’t know, and he didn’t really care.

He just wanted his friend to come to his senses, and to stop fucking avoiding him.

Clearly, that wasn’t going to happen on its own.

So, he took matters into his own hands.

Most of his cuts had healed, and were already starting to scar.

The one on his nose was the most prominent; it stretched from cheek to cheek, and hurt every time he sneezed. 

This meant he could walk around with little pain, so he happily stormed into the Whyte Wyrm. 

It was a dark day, clouds thick and angry, rain pouring in buckets.

Archie appreciated it. He felt it set the mood rather nicely. 

He received many odd looks when he entered the bar, but he ignored them.

Usually, when people stared at him, it was to ogle his many wounds.

Now, it was because he was a Northsider, and he felt that was easier to deal with. 

Walking into the den of the people that had hurt him was nothing short of terrifying.

He walked briskly, and with his eyes straight ahead.

Come on, Archie, you can do this. 

They won’t touch you again, they’ve left you alone for weeks now.

You’re okay, you’re safe, you’re okay.

Deep breaths. Keep moving.

A tall man stood in his way.

“Whatcha doin here, pretty boy?” he asked gruffly.

Archie fixed his eyes on the mans chest.

“I’m here for Jughead.”

“He’s not in the mood for visitors.”

“And I’m not in the mood to be ignored.” he curled his hand into a fist to hide the way it shook. 

The man grinned at him. “Well,  _ I’m  _ in the mood for a fight. Want to give it to me?”

“Fuck off, Tallboy.” a teen, just a hair shorter than the man, shoved him aside. “If Archie wants to see the boss, he can see the boss.”

Tallboy grumbled, but didn’t challenge him. 

“Come on, I’ll take you to him.” the teen turned around and walked away.

Archie chased after him, trying to calm his pounding heart. 

“Thanks, uh-”

“Sweet Pea.”

Archie laughed nervously, but stopped when Sweet Pea shot him a glare.

“Uh, sorry. How- how do you know my name?”

Sweet Pea shot him a side eyed look. “What other redhead would come barging into the serpents den, covered in marks?”

Archie looked down. “Oh, yeah.”

They entered a hallway, and passed several doors. 

“He’s set up shop back here, made himself a little emo cave.”

“I’m not surprised.”

Sweet Pea stopped in front of a closed door.

“He's here. Just- be nice, okay? I know you’re probably mad, but he’s been having a rough time.”

Archie swallowed, and nodded. 

“I- I will.”

Sweet Pea dipped his head, and left. 

Taking a deep breath, Archie slowly opened the door.

Inside the room was a desk, dresser, and bookshelf, all overflowing with sheets of paper. 

“Jug? Jug, I know you’re here.” he called out to the seemingly empty room.

He gave the space another once over, and saw a closet.

Shaking his head, he carefully approached it.

“Jug? Where are you? I just want to talk.” 

He was sure he heard quiet rustling coming from behind the door.

“Guess you’re not here.” he sat down, back pressed against the closet.

No response.

“If you were, though, I’d say I’m not mad. I never was mad, until you disappeared. And that I wish you would stop hiding away in this bar, and that we could talk things out. That things would go back to normal. That we could go to Pop’s, and you could show off how many burgers you can eat while still being fit, and everything would be okay.”

Silence.

Archie frowned.

“If you were here, I’d tell you were being a dick, just avoiding me. Not seeing me when I was in the hospital. Ignoring my calls.”

His nails dug into his palms.

“I’d tell you how fucking pissed I am you think you’re doing something noble, hiding away. Ignoring your problems. Because that’s not fucking noble, Jughead. You’re not a hero for abandoning me. You’re an asshole.”

Still nothing.

“Don’t you care, I’d ask. Don’t you give a fuck about me?” his voice started to raise, but he caught himself.

He closed his eyes, and leaned his forehead against the door.

“Just talk to me, Jughead. Please.” 

He waited.

And waited.

Nothing. 

“Fucking fine then!” he roared and slammed his fist against the door. “Fuck you too!” 

He launched himself onto his feet, and stormed off. 

He forced his way back through the Serpents, not even caring this time.

Blood was rushing in his ears, and he couldn’t think straight.

How- how fucking dare he ignore him? He was trying to make things better! He was trying to talk things out, like a mature fucking adult, and Jughead hadn’t said shit to him.

Fucking asshole.

He slammed into a Serpent accidentally, and sneered up at the man.

“What the fuck is your problem?” the man snapped.

“Fuck you.” Archie spat and tried to push past him.

“You wanna tumble, asshole?”

“Yeah, let’s fucking go!” Archie leaned into his face.

A mistake. 

He had just challenged a large, beefy, intoxicated biker, to a fight.

And he didn’t really care.

He wanted to hit something, he wanted to let it all out.

So, he followed the man outside.

The rain hadn’t let up any, and Archie was soaked in seconds.

A few others had followed them out, eager to see the fight.

To see Archie get killed. 

He threw his fists up, as did the man.

The man grinned at him, and Archie sneered back.

He threw the first punch.

The man dodged it, and threw one back.

Hit Archie clean in the nose, reopening his wound.

He howled in pain and backed up, clutching at his face.

His openet took the opportunity to slam his fist into his gut.

Archie choked and fell to his knees.

The man began to kick him, hard, wherever he could reach.

Archie curled into a ball.

Suddenly, he wasn’t lying on wet tarmac.

He was on the floor of his garage. 

P!nk’s Bad Influence was blasting in his ears.

Wild animals snarled and snapped at him.

He trembled, and clutched himself tighter.

Make it stop, make it go away, make it  _ stop,  _ just leave him  _ alone,  _ he’s sorry he’s sorry he’s 

_ s o r r y- _

“Breathe, Archie, breathe! It’s okay, you’re okay, he can’t hurt you anymore.”

Dimly, he realized his head was resting on something warm, and a hand was running it’s fingers through his hair. 

“Shh, it’s okay. You’re okay, baby. Just breathe. Shhh, that’s it. You’re doing so good, baby. Just relax. You’re safe. He can’t hurt you. It’s okay. You’re okay.”

Archie choked on a sob, and realized he was crying.

“That’s right, baby. That’s all you have to do. Just breathe. You’re safe.”

He swallowed deep mouthfuls of air.

“There you go.”

He wiped his face, and looked up.

“J-jughead?” 

“I’m here, baby.” he smiled down at him, also crying. “I’m here. You’re okay.”

“Fuck.” he burried his lap into Jughead’s lap, which he realized was what he was lying on.

“I’m sorry.” Jughead whispered.

Archie nodded shakily. “I know.”

“I just wanted to keep you safe.”

“I know.”

Jughead curled himself around Archie.

“I won’t hide anymore, I promise.”

“Good.”

They stayed like that for a bit, letting the rain was over them.

They only moved when Jughead started to freak out about Archie getting hypothermia. 

Archie convinced Jughead to go home with him, so he could also get warm.

They both took showers, and Archie lent Jughead his clothes.

They sat on the couch, television turned on to cheesy soap opera's, tea in hand.

Archie tried to lose himself in the show, but Jughead drew his attention by clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry." he said again.

Archie sighed. "Are you?"

Jughead furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

Archie adjusted to face him. "I mean, are you sorry because I got upset, or because you regret your actions?"

Jughead stared into his mug. "Archie-"

"Because that's what I want you to apologize for. I want you to realize that you didn't do the right thing."

"But, I'm the reason you got hurt." Jughead objected. "Because we're friends, the Serpents went after you. After we stopped, you know, being friends, they left you alone."

"Did they leave me alone because you started avoiding me, or because you made them?"

"Well, I made them, but-"

"And if it hadn't been me, it would have been Betty, or Veronica, right?"

"-yes, but-"

"So, everything was inevitable in the end, and you ignoring me didn't really accomplish much?"

Jughead hunched his shoulders up to his ears.

".... shut up."

"Exactly." Archie sighed, and scooted closer to his friend. "So, say you're sorry."

Jughead closed his eyes and steeled himself.

"I'm sorry." he murmured.

"I forgive you." Archie smiled, and leaned his head against the others shoulder.

They fell asleep like that, mugs carefully placed on the coffee table, t.v still playing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @everyone who wanted angsty Jughead to be drawn out more... sorry not sorry. i mcfucking hate that shit. we talk things out like mne


	8. feelings??? never heard of her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is kinda short, fella's, so sorry for that. i'm at my cottage now, which means no internet, slower updates, and that I can't watch Riverdale to fuel my desire to write this. I've got an ending planned out, which means I know what I want to do, which means I'll do it. hopefully.  
> uh anyways enjoy the fluff!

Jughead came clean the next day. 

About becoming a werewolf to replace his dad, about the wolves that had been messing with Archie to mess with Jughead.

About what he had in retaliation.

Archie sat and listened, not speaking until Jughead was done.

That made him very, very nervous. 

Finally, after starting and aborting two different sentences, he took a deep breath.

“Did the Serpents hurt my dad?”

Jughead shook his head vigorusly. 

“No, they didn’t. I thought to too, for a bit. But, then I talked to Ve- someone, and they said it was something else.”

Archie was too quick for him. 

“What does Veronica know about any of this?”

“You don’t know I was going to say Veronica.”

“Right, because there’s another prominent person in your life with a name that starts with V.” Archie rolled his eyes.

“Maybe, you don’t- ugh, fine, fine. Yes, it was Ronnie. But I’ll let her explain that herself, she has the right to share however much she wants to with you.”

Archie huffed, but nodded. “Fair enough. So, who was it then?”

Jughead shrugged. “They say it’s a recently turned vampire.”

“They?”

Jughead winced.

“Fine, fine, Ronnie can tell me.” Archie sighed. “Wait, did you say vampire?”

Jughead jerked his head, in what could be considered as a nod.

Archie froze. 

“And… you’re a werewolf?”

Ah, so the shock was wearing off. 

“Holy shit!” Archie shot off the couch and began to pace. “Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy  _ shit.”  _

“Archie, calm down, it’s okay-”

“You’re a werewolf!” Archie pointed with exagerated movements. “You’re- you’re a fucking furry!”

“Fuck no, I’m not!” Jughead defended himself. 

“You’re a furry fucking dog!” Archie’s hand snapped to his face. “And I got scratched by a werewolf. Am I gonna turn?”

“No, you’re-”

“I don’t want to be a fucking dog, Jughead!” Archie was in hysterics. “I’ve seen how Vegas lives! It’s all cute in theory, but you can’t play guitar with fucking paws!”

“You’re not going to change-”

“What the fuck am I going to tell my dad? Will he let me stay? What if he blames me for what happened?”

“Archie!” Jughead grabbed his shoulders and pulled the redheads face close to his own. “You’re not going to turn. That only happens with bites. You’re fine.”

Archie took deep breaths.

“Really?”

“Really.” Jughead looked at him earnestly. “You’re okay. The moon is not your enemy.”

Archie breathed a sigh of relief. “Fuck. Fuck. Okay. I’m okay!”

“You’re okay.”

“I’m not a dog.”

“No, no you are not.”

Archie let out a high pitched laugh. “But you are. Shit. Jughead, you’re a fucking dog.”

“Wolf.” he pouted slightly. “And it’s not so bad. I mean, I wish it hadn’t had to happen, but, whatever.”

Archie sobered.

“It’s not whatever, Jughead. You were forced to undergo a very painful transformation for the sake of some dumbass rules.”

Jughead ran a hand over his forehead. 

“Yeah, I guess. But, I’m adjusting. And, as long as I wear this,” he gestured to his silver bracelet. “I barely even notice I’m not human.”

His heart sunk at the words.

Not human.

He’d turned himself into a literal monster, and for what? 

So the pack that didn’t need or want him could follow their stupid fucking rules?

So his friend could get hurt?

Yeah. it was  _ so  _ worth it.

He sunk onto the couch.

“Can we just- can we not talk about it? Please?” 

Archie sat beside him.

“Sure.” 

Jughead shot him a smile. “Least I don’t smell like wet dog, right?”

Archie shook his head. 

“If you did, I would throw you out like a stray.”

“If something as little as that makes you abondon your pets, then I should save Vegas.”

“Oh, should you now?” he grinned.

“Yep. I don’t think it’s ethical to leave him in this toxic environment.” Jughead fought to hide his smirk.

“Toxic- toxic environment?” Archie faked a gasp. “How  _ dare _ you make such wild accusations!”

“Ah, but they’re not wild. I have proof!” Jughead announced with a flourish. 

“Proof! What proof could you possibly have against me?” Archie stood from the couch. 

“This!” Jughead stood up and lightly slapped Archie’s face.

Archie burst into laughter and fell on the couch.

Jughead doubled over with his own laughter, and fell onto Archie.

Archie hugged him, and Jughead wheezed into his neck. 

Archie sighed happily. “I love you, Jug.”

Jughead tensed. 

“You’re my best friend.”

He relaxed.

“Yeah, love you too, pal.”

The words felt heavy on his tongue.

He’d never thought as Archie as anything other than a friend.

He hadn’t!

He was just his very pretty, handsome, cute, funny, considerate, anxious, music loving friend.

And that was fine!

Jughead didn’t need more, had never wanted more.

While his friends were crushing on girls in school, or hot actresses, he’d never caught on.

Never crushed on girls, or boys, or anyone.

But… something had changed, with Archie. After a while, he’s feelings had gone from normal, good friend feelings, to something he didn’t understand. Something he couldn’t identify.

Sprawled on Archie’s chest, laughing with him, looking at his scars knowing he would do anything to protect him, he was starting to consider they were.... romantic. 

Which scared him.

Just a little. 

He didn’t- he didn’t love him. Romantically.

Platonically? Hell yeah.

But did that translate to romance?

How would he even know?

He’d grown up hearing you either fell in love instantly or after years and years.

So which category was he in?

He had no clue.

“-ead? Did you hear me?”

He gave his head a shake.

“What?”

Archie smiled down at him, and Jughead’s heart twisted.

“I said, I wanna go talk to Ronnie, and I want you to come. Let’s just get everything out in the open.”

Jughead nodded. “Sounds good to me.” 


	9. betty and archie, solving the case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my computer is seconds away from dying and ths is the firs interent ive had in days just take it

After everything was explained, Archie stepped away to sit with Betty for a bit.  
“So,” he tapped his legs. “Being blackmailed by a vampire serial killer, huh?”  
“Yep.” Betty made a face. “It’s… been interesting.”  
“Any idea who it is yet?”  
She shook her head. “Nope. If it was a normal murderer, we could look for motive or something. But this guy is just killing to eat. No ryhme or reason to it. Makes it just a little bit harder.” she pinched her fingers.  
“Just a wee bit?”  
“Just a smidgen.” she smiled, then sighed. “It’s- it’s been rough, Arch.”  
He placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry, Betty.”  
She leaned into him. “It’s okay, Archie. Maybe now that you know, you can help.”  
“Finally, someone wants me around.”  
Betty pursed her lips, fighting a smile. “Jughead seems to want you around.”  
Archie ignored the dull blush rising in his cheeks. “Course he does. We’re friends.”  
“You know, I’m not sure he gave Vee and I one thought when he was hiding in his little guilt corner.”  
Archie pushed her face. “Stop deflecting.”  
She looked away. “Come on, I’m allowed to talk about things that aren’t undead people trying to kill my friends and family.”  
Her hands shook slightly, and she curled them into fists.  
Archie bit his lip, and sighed.  
“I think I like Jughead.”  
Betty whipped her head up. “Really?”  
He nodded.  
“It- I’m not sure, yet. But- when I went to find him, at the Whyte Wyrm, and I got into that fight. I- I think I had a flashback. To the attack in my garage. And it was terrifying. I was hurt, and scared, and lost. But, then he was there. And he was holding me, and he was saying nice things… and then we fell asleep on the couch together. And I told him I loved him. I tried to make it sound, you know, like a friend thing, but I’m not sure they’re friend feelings anymore. I think- I think I like like Jughead.”  
Betty stared at him with wide eyes, mouth hanging open.  
“Betty?” he rubbed the scar on his nose. “Why- why are you looking at me like that?”  
She just kept gaping at him.  
“Bett-?”  
“Vee and I are dating!” the blonde blurted.  
Now it was Archie’s turn to be shocked.  
“After we went bowling. The vampire had attacked another person. She hadn’t told me anything yet. But, she came to my room that night, sobbing, and explained everything. How she was vampire, how that vampire killed my sister, how he’d hurt Fred. And how she was so scared he was going to hurt me too. And, and then I kissed her.” she smiled, misty eyed. “And that was that.”  
Archie’s open mouth turned into a wide grin. “Betty, that’s great!”  
“I know.” she laughed. “It’s really, really great.”  
“It’s amazing!” he pulled her into a hug. “Ugh, I’m so happy for you two. You’re perfect together.”  
“Thanks, Archie. That means a lot.”  
He pulled away, after one final pat on the back.  
“So, what now? About the vampire, I mean.”  
Betty shrugged.  
“He’s kidnapped someone. The janitor, at our school.”  
“Why would he do that?” Archie leaned back into Betty’s bed, lacey pillow enveloping him.  
“Mr. Svenson, the janitor, his family was involved in a mysterious murder. Except, it wasn’t some regular human that did it-”  
“-It was a vampire.” Archie guessed.  
“Mhm.” Betty confirmed. “But he lived. We think the vampire that killed his family is the same one causing trouble now, and that he’s the one who captured him.”  
“What are you gonna do about it?”  
Betty slumped back on her bed. “Veronica doesn’t want me doing anything about it. Wants to investigate on her own first.”  
“But- you want to do something.”  
She smiled slyly. “Care to do some detecting with me, Mr. Andrews?”  
He smiled back. “I’d be delighted.”  
Their supernatural friends were still chatting away, so it was all too easy to sneak out of the house.  
Taking a car was risking too much noise, so they opted to walk.  
“Got any leads?”  
Betty nodded, hands in her pocket, excitement in her eyes.  
“We did some sleuthing at Cheryl’s. Found the place where Svenson killed a human, claiming they were who killed his family. The vampire wants me to go there, for whatever reason. Probably to scare me, like ‘this will happen to you if you don’t cooperate’ or some other bullshit.”  
Archie was vibrating with energy. “Gotta say, it’s kinda nice actually doing something, instead of just sitting around, waiting for things to fuck me up.”  
“Right?” Betty kicked a pile of dead leaves. “Ugh, Vee always kept me out of the action. Which, like, helped and worsened my anxiety. But now, we’re doing this!”  
“Hell yeah!”  
“Taking action!”  
“Taking charge!”  
“Yeah!” Betty high fived him. “We’ve got this, Arch.”  
“Course we do.”  
“And if anything goes wrong, my vampire girlfriend will swoop in and kick ass.”  
“Nothing can go wrong.” Archie hooked his arm over her shoulder.  
“Not a thing!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited garbage just take it im sorry


	10. don't let me down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i thought the whole svenson drama happened at the end of the season but it's so close to the beginning??? and Penny is a thing???? goddammit now i have NO idea what to do with this story. hold on, things might get rough while I figure it out.

Archie knew he had underestimated their chances when he found himself in a coffin, being buried alive.

The confrontation with a masked vampire had been a slight concern, but not really a big problem.

He only really thought he was in trouble when the dirt fell into the coffin via tiny slits in the wood.

Then he realized he was in deep shit.

Betty was sobbing above him, and shoveling the dirt.

“You sick fuck.” her muffled voice snarled. “You won’t get away with this. The Lodges will have your fucking head for this.”

“Keep digging.” a deeper voice. The Black Hoods.

Archie just came up with that.

He was kind of proud of out.

He, uh, was also in shock. If you couldn’t tell.

He could feel the panic attack bubbling inside him, but he was doing a very good job of keeping it at bay.

A whimper slipped out when the next batch of dirt hit him.

Sorta. He was sorta doing a good job.

“When my girlfriend gets here she is going to fucking kill you. Do you understand how fucked you are?”

“Shut up, or I’ll tear your vocal cords out.”

Archie thumped his hand against the roof of the coffin. 

“Don’t you dare fucking touch her!”

“You’re in no position to negotiate!”

Archie swallowed the curse he was itching to shout. It wasn’t smart, and he had to be smart about this.

The irony of a vampire putting him in a coffin was not missed on him. He hoped he could get out of it without developing an aversion to sunlight.

More dirt, more dirt.

Lots and lots of dirt.

Archie was starting to get dizzy.

Dirt. Dirt. Dirt.

He’d like something else, please.

That something else came in the form of police sirens.

“Thank fuck,” he breathed.

Then he coughed on dust.

Above him was a sickening  _ whack _ that set Archie’s heart panicking anew.

“Betty!” he screamed. “Betty! Are you okay?!”

She grunted, but didn’t say anything back.

Archie began to pound forcefully against the coffin.

“Betty! Talk to me!”

Footsteps, grunting from both parties.

Silence.

“Betty!” 

Heavy, femminine breathing.

Forcefull footseps.

Something large, coming his way.

“Stay back!” Betty warned weakly. “Stay… stay..”

A quiet thump.

“Betty!” 

A low growl.

“Get away! Don’t eat her!” he pounded harder, splinters making his hands look like baby porcupines.

More shuffling, closer to him.

He could have sworn he heard Betty mumble something. 

“Betty!” 

Something thudded above him, causing him to flinch. It was rapid, and weight dipped on and off his prison.

“What’s going on? What’s happening?”

The motion increased, until finally, the lid was ripped off in one swift movement.

“Stay back!” Archie brandished his fists, and came face to face with a large, black wolf.

He scooted away and slammed his back into the wall of the coffin.

“Please don’t eat me!” he begged, visions of dead deer and his garage floor in his mind.

The wolf made a soft sound, and moved closer.

Archie shivered, and curled in on himself.

The wolf nudged him lightly, and rubbed its head against him. 

Slowly, he looked up.

Very gently, it nuzzled him, and Archie tried to relax.

“Jug- Jughead? Is that- is that you?”

It rubbed against his torso, like a nod.

Archie slumped into him.

“Fuck, Juggie. I did a very bad, very stupid thing.”

Jughead snorted.

“Yeah, yeah. I thought we could help! Betty seemed-” he froze. “Betty!”

Jughead moved back, and Archie clambered out of his would be grave.

Betty was sprawled on the ground, clutching her shoulder.

“Betty! Are you okay?” he knelt beside her, and Jughead joined him.

“Wh- ar…” she mumbled, but didn’t manage to get a real word out.

“Fuck. Jughead, what do we do?” he stared into the wolves big, dark eyes.

Jughead whined, and nudged Betty’s body.

“Let’s- let’s see what the wound looks like.” Archie decided.

He carefully pulled back the fabric, and felt everything fall apart around him when he saw what was underneath.

Jughead snarled, and Archie leaned over to vomit.

On Betty’s shoulder, oozing far too much blood for comfort, was two little marks.

Bite marks.

“Shit.” Archie wiped his mouth. “Shit. Is there- can we fix this? Can we stop this?”

Jughead shook his head.

“Fuck.” he pulled Betty into his lap. “How much- how much time do we have?”

Jughead whined again.

“Where’s Veronica?”

Veronica was fighting in the woods with the masked asshole.

She threw one thundering punch after another at him, and he didn’t manage to block one.

With a powerful kick, she knocked him to the ground.

Before he could even think of getting up, she was there, jaws around his throat, snapping his head free of his body.

Daintily, she pulled back and cleaned her face with a handkerchief from her pocket.

“Now, who are you?” she pulled the bloody mask off his head, and frowned.

Svenson’s dead eyes looked up at her.

“And to think, Betty was in tears about you.” she sighed.

She tucked the head under her arm, and pulled a match out of her pocket with her free hand. She struck it against a rock, and threw the small flame onto the rest of his body.

Her kick had put him in a nice little crater, so she sweeped some of the dead leaves away from it, and hoped it wouldn’t start a forest fire.

Deciding that was enough, she jogged back to the others.

The first thing she noticed was the smell of Betty’s blood.

Her pace quickened, and she was beside her girlfriend in seconds.

“No.” her eyes ached with tears she couldn’t shed. “No!” 

She was sprawled in Archie’s lap, immortality branded on her shoulder.

Veronica gingerly moved Betty’s head so it lay on her legs, and stroked her hair gently.

“My darling... my angel... no…” her sobs were dry, but emotional. “Darling please, please sweetheart. Please wake up.”

Betty mumbled into her skirt and weakly raised her hand.

Veronica took it and held it tight.

The sirens were getting louder, and Veronica knew they would have to move. And yet, all she could do was stare down at her girlfriend in horror.

“Ronnie,” Archie croaked. “Ronnie we have to go.”

She shook her head and screwed up her eyes. 

“No. This isn’t happening, this isn’t happening-”

Jughead snapped his jaws at her, and she flinched.

She wiped her face, really only smearing Svenson’s blood, and delicately scooped up Betty.

“Come, sweetness. We’re going to get you somewhere safe.” she whispered into her messy blonde ponytail.

Then, faster than the boys could blink, she was gone.

She went straight to her house; bursting into the dining room and dropping Betty on the table.

Her parents, who had been having their evening meal, startled at the interusion.

“Veronica, what is the meaning of this?” Hermoine asked curtly, then took in who it was lying limp over her silverware. “Betty?”

“That damn vampire got her.” Veronica glared with hateful eyes at her parents. “I told you. I fucking told you.”

“Do not use that language with us, young lady-” Hiram began, but Veronica cut him off.

“Shut up, Dad! Shut up! You don’t deserve my respect. I told you having another vampire around was dangerous. I told you someone we cared about would get hurt. Well, I was right! He fucking bit Betty, Dad.”

Hermione covered her gasp. “You’re not serious.”

Veronica held Betty up, showing the bite. “Does this look like a fucking joke to you?”

Hiram winced. “I’m so sorry, Veronica. Had we known-”

“Save it.” Veronica pulled her girlfriend closer to her. “I’m taking her to the basement for her change. You take care of her family, school, everything else. And we’ll continue this conversation later.”

“Veronica-”

But she was already gone.

In her basement was a panic room, built in the old days when witch hunts were still a thing.

It had been upgraded, obviously, and was a rather spacious, comfy space.

Veronica lay Betty down bellyfirst on one of the three large couches in the room, and wiped her brow.

She carefully removed Betty’s top, and set about cleaning the wound.

Yes, it would heal on it’s own when she changed, but that was no reason to leave dried blood on her back. 

Feeling restless, she moved Betty into the bathroom, undressed her completely, and slowly lowered her body beside a jacuzzi tub. 

She turned on the taps, and found some soothing oils and bubbles to put in it. When she thought it was ready, she slowly placed her girlfriend in.

She had to be careful to keep Betty’s head above the water, but as she saw Betty’s breaths become shallow, and heard her heartbeat slow, she knew it wouldn’t be a concern for long.

She scooped the warm water onto her blonde head, and rinsed it good.

She reached for some strawberry shampoo, and dutifully scrubbed it across her head.

Betty had confided in her once that when she was feeling particularly stressed, sleeping in the bath made her feel better. Veronica had earned her permission to bathe her during panic attacks, and decided to bend the rules of consent to apply to this situation. 

When her head was good and sudsy, she washed it out again.

Then she grabbed the coconut conditioner.

Betty’s skin started to lose it’s tan, and her chest barely moved in the water.

Veronica bit her lip.

Almost time.

She left Betty in the bath, and walked into the main room.

She couldn’t be there when- when it happened.

She knew she should be. That Betty would want her to be.

But- she just couldn’t.

She tried to at least walk to the couch, but instead collapsed onto the floor.

She held her head in her hands, and wailed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first lesbian interaction and it's during sad times i'm so sorry lesbians you deserve better than me


	11. Hey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a literal mcfucking month has passed and I feel terrible, have some shit I threw together and get ready for a genuine chapter bc I promise it’s coming

What would you do if you were immortal? 

Do you want to live forever? 

What would it be like to never die? 

Betty had heard these questions asked, in movies or during games, during late night conversations with alcohol on her tongue, but she’d never really considered it. 

She always thought she’d be at peace with whatever end she met, as long as it was a good one. 

No dying because she was drunk and thought driving might be fun, but because someone else did that and she was jumping in front of someone to save them. 

Or, if one of Jughead’s schemes finally got him in too much shit, she’d be there with him, friends to the end. 

Maybe she and Archie would commit suicide together after the people they liked married each other and left them alone. 

Betty didn’t really know. 

But she did know she didn’t mind the idea of dying. 

Then Polly died, and death was real and in her face, clawing up her throat to choke her with tears. 

But even then, Betty wasn’t afraid to die. Sure, she was afraid of dying brutally like Polly had, but death would mean seeing her sister, meeting her unborn baby. 

Death wasn’t the bad guy, Betty had realized. Dying was. 

Now she was stuck. Dying. Poison dripping through her blood, erasing everything as it went. 

Wasnt that what Veronica said it was like? Like you were being burned away, and some hungry monster was taking over in your place. That it had taken years of practice before she could be around people again. 

Betty didn’t- she didn’t want that. She didn’t want to lose herself to her instincts. 

Warm arms wrapped around her, lifting her into the air. 

At least one good thing would come of this, Betty thought. 

Shed spent many a night after Veronica revealed her secret panicking, wondering how their relationship would work as Betty aged and Veronica stayed the same. 

Now she wouldn’t have to. 

It was kind of funny. Pain raced up and down her body, but she also felt mind meltingly numb. Guess that’s what vampire venom did to you. 

Betty, oddly, felt water pool around her. It was relaxing. 

If this was the last thing she’d feel as a human, as someone she could live with being, that was okay. 

She liked the water. It was gentle and warm and wrapped her in a hug. It was embarrassing, telling Veronica that. Weird, being naked in front of her girlfriend. 

Anxiety ate at her, she knew Veronica was a... sexual girl, but Betty really wasn’t. She wanted to take things slow, make them special. 

Veronica respected that, because she was the best girlfriend ever, and let them have nice, relaxing lay downs in the tubs. 

Those were good memories. Betty liked them. 

Maybe the rest of her life could be spent in the tub, since she couldn’t die now. Just her and Vee, soaking, holding hands. Kissing. 

Betty almost smiled, would have, had she had control over her body. 

Maybe, maybe things would be okay. 

And then her arm was bit again, and a new cycle of pain washed over her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve already written part of the other chapter, which is Veronica’s side of things, so if things don’t make sense when you read that t will? Again I’m so sorry you all deserve better than this jsjsjs.


End file.
